


you attack my heart

by gobblehead



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Cutesy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobblehead/pseuds/gobblehead
Summary: the one where Simon forgets Baz is a cold vampire and attempts to warm him up with blankets and kisses.





	you attack my heart

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic and i just- I just imagined very very fluffy and just happy and ,????? Soft babies but with lots of kisses,, just a 1000 kisses maybe  
> I pushed so hard to make it a 1k long fic the longest thing I've ever written probably
> 
> It's been a very long time since I actually wrote anything so pls pls be forgiving cause I'm just a dumb child I probably messes up a 100 times
> 
> The title comes from the song heart attack by loona - chuu and ohhhhh
> 
> STAN LOONA!

when simon wakes up at 6 in the morning he is so out of it, his brain activity in its minimum stage that he doesn't jump out of the bed when he sees baz staring at him, he just mumbles, ‘oh, babe, good morning,’ and kisses his cheek which is something more of falling on baz's face and never getting up. a concerning reaction since every time he normally wakes up in the same manner, he falls out of the bed as if protecting himself from a feral dog.

baz tries to respond without panicking over simon's unnatural behaviour and is about to conjure some words, a hope in magic when simon jolts out of his sleep (not really) and starts feeling the latter's face with a look of apprehension and baz just shuts up before he ever began speaking. 

‘babe,’ simon goes again and baz feels himself die a little inside - simon almost never calls him babe except when he's feeling confident about himself, ‘babe, why are you so cold? did you get a chill from the wind, but the windows are closed?’

baz, perhaps confused for a second croaks out, his voice a little dry, ‘ what-’ but is interrupted when simon shushes him.

‘it's all right, s’all right,’ he stumbles over baz's feet when he tries to leave the bed. ‘lemme get you a blanket, just - I'll warm you right up.’

baz is red as he watches simon walk around in a complete daze, crashing around everything as he leaves the bedroom. a small smile on his face when he realises that simon, in his stupor had forgotten that baz was in fact a cold, ghastly vampire who unless had consumed a reasonable amount of blood was always as cold as corpses came. _silly boy,_ he thinks and then thinks once again, _my silly boy._

simon enters the room again and this time when baz looks at him, he ends up biting himself against his canines, sucking his own blood because simon is a sight against the sunrise peeking through the large windows of the room. he glows like a sun of his own right, he skin shines and the sweat makes his curls stick to his face. he attempts to put the blanket on baz but accidentally ends up chucking it on baz's face. baz just laughs a little to himself and then simon tucks the blanket in an attempt to put baz in a more comforting position and plops down next to him, the bed squeaking from his heavy jump. he turns a ninety degree angle and looks into his eyes and decides that it's not enough. he wraps his body around baz and puts his warm hands against baz's cheeks to warm his face up. baz thinks about waiting for simon to realize that baz is in fact perfectly fine but also feels that maybe simon shouldn't remember at all.

simon starts showering his face with kisses, his forehead, his nose, his eyelids, his jaw. simon even kisses him all around his mouth without actually kissing his mouth, driving baz crazy with every breath against him. suddenly losing patience, baz finds his arms surrounding simon's waist wanting him as close as possible. simon wiggles out of his grip and sits on baz's stomach, intertwining their hands and putting them on the empty space on the bed, behind baz's head. kissing his lips softly, rubbing their fingers together still warming baz up. when they take a break to breathe, simon is licking his neck and blowing warm kisses against it. 

‘simon, i’m comple-’, simon just kisses his lips again and baz feels so weak against his kisses, it's so unfair, whenever simon wants to shut him up he just kisses him and baz can never say anything, its cunning how simon uses his weakness again him, but if baz was ever honest with himself he would probably admit that simon's barely evil streak makes him hot and bothered.

the only way to do this is to turn the tables, and for the first time baz masters the courage to fight against simon's dirty tricks. ‘listen,’ he grabs simon's hands, ‘to,’ pushes simon to the bed, ‘me,’ a little kiss in his hair, ‘when,’ sits on his lap, ‘i,’ drops simon's hands and makes him sit against baz, ‘talk,’ and then he wraps his legs around simon's waist but they don't really talk. instead baz holds simon's face and kisses him as hard as he can and simon's fingers roam around baz's stomach. and they just kiss until both of them find it hard to do it anymore.

they just lie down and breathe. it goes on for ten seconds, twenty seconds and thirty seconds and simon's breaths are always loud (mouth breather), baz finds it a little hard to bring his heartbeat back to normal.

‘snow, you-’ baz attempts to put together a few words which make sense but in a minimal way. ‘you dumbass.’ _sounds enough_ , he thinks.

simon with a completely dopey smile just says, ‘ call me simon again,’ and if baz wasn't completely nuts for him, he would've bashed simon's head against the wall.

‘then will you call me babe again,’ baz whispers and his tone is so full of confidence even when he's anything but on the inside.

‘sure baby,’ simon still has that stupid smile on his face and baz would love to eat that grin, yes please. 

baz just clears his throat because simon always seems to render him speechless and then changes the subject to an almost funnier one, ‘so, did you finally realize i'm just an icy vampire and not affected by some chill and whatnot?’

simon's mouth drops open after a few minutes of thinking. it's almost as if struck him just now how useless this ordeal was. (baz would still disagree, but not to simon's face, kissing simon was the most productive activity in a diary baz did not ever have.

‘oh my god, how are you always like this,’ and simon's face droops a little expecting a negative comment, ‘you're too cute, give me a moment, my heart, aaah.’ baz realizes that he's not even being overdramatic but just very honest. also a little embarrassed maybe.

simon lights up again. ‘no, babe,’ he enunciates, ‘you.’ he tackles baz into a hug and it's so awkward because they're never this true to each other but everything's okay because they love each other.


End file.
